


Hiding in Plain Sight or Everyone Knows Actually

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: When Wolf Meets Wizard and other tales [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: So when you date in secret and your “boyfriend” doesn’t want to advertise it. Any of it. It frustrates a person. It frustrates Vernon a great deal. Does Seungkwan not like him enough to want to tell everyone? Is there something wrong with him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request: How about a verkwan story where they are dating but its secret but they are in public like school and Hansol become little playful!
> 
> A/N: insecurities on looks, weight, and half breed status

“Hey man,” Vernon said as he walked into Wish Upon a Star.

“Here for Sophia or yourself?” Joshua asked.

“Sophia. She swears by your creams and stuff. Always saying it clears up acne and other things that pop up,” Vernon replied shrugging. “Mom wants her refill too. Says your stuff works better than regular cosmetics.”

“All natural with just a hint of magic to boost some of ingredients,” Joshua said, winking. “It’s much better than using glamours and items with built in beauty spells.”

“I’d ask why but I’m afraid you’d give me a huge lecture,” Vernon joked.

“Bro,” Joshua deadpanned, “I’ve told you this plenty of times before when you tried to convince Sophia to get a magical item instead of using the creams. The power in the items die out and glamours need your own magical power to be kept up. One’s a waste of money and one is a waste of your energy.” Joshua took a breath probably to continue his lecture, but was stopped by Jeonghan who came up from behind him, placing his hand on Joshua’s neck. Right where his bite could be seen slightly, peeking out from the edges of Joshua’s collar.

“Shua, Vernon didn’t ask for a mini lesson. Even if he should’ve paid attention the first several times you told him,” Jeonghan said, smirking at Vernon, while moving his hand in a petting motion.

Joshua shivered lightly. The two of them gave each other heart eyes, which almost made Vernon gag. Ever since they bonded it was like the force of their love turned up several notches and it literally filled the air around them. Half of their friends were happy for them and the other half was getting tired of the honeymoon phase the two were going through again.

Vernon cleared his throat. “Sorry Josh. You know I forget these things,” he said with a shrug.

“You don’t forget your ‘dates’ with Seungkwan,” Joshua said, arching his brow. “Always on time for those aren’t you? I remember the other day you cut our conversation short for something. Or should I say someone.”

Blushing Vernon mumbled, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m not dating anyone. It was lunch. Just lunch.” It was more like a lunch date. The two were in this weird date/not dating thing. Seungkwan seemed to vociferously not want to be ‘dating’ Vernon, which hurt his feelings, but Vernon liked Seungkwan and was sure he could sway the siren his way.

Jeonghan smirked at Vernon’s bald faced lie. “So the reason Seungkwan can’t make our dinner later tonight isn’t you? Could’ve sworn it was,” he said, pounding his free fist lightly on the counter.

Vernon shook his head. The look in Jeonghan hyung’s eyes were scary. He remembered Seungkwan warning him that Jeonghan could sniff out lies like the damn wolf he was even without using his super hearing and that Vernon best be careful around him. “Looks are deceiving Vernonnie. Jeonghan hyung may look like some sort of angel but he’s a demon.”

Problem was that since Joshua started dating him, Jeonghan was around all the time. And by proxy since him and Joshua were close friends Vernon was around Jeonghan a lot.  Since they’re official bonding Jeonghan was around less; he had his own plans and work to take care of. But Vernon still managed to spend a lot of time around the werewolf. Something that Seungkwan warned him about. But he couldn’t abandon his friend, so Vernon had to spend time around Jeonghan too.

“No. We aren’t meeting.” His eyes bugged out. How the fuck did Jeonghan just know things? He turned to Joshua, “I’ll be back tomorrow Josh, for Sophia’s thing. I gotta go.” Vernon scurried out of the store, the feeling of being hunted making him walk faster.

* * *

 

Joshua and Jeonghan watched as Vernon ran out the store with his proverbial tail in between his legs.

“Look what you did Jeonghan,” Joshua said, tsking.

Jeonghan remained silent, thinking. Snapping his fingers, he asked, “How do you feel about going out tonight instead babe?”

Looking at Jeonghan, Joshua in a skeptical voice said, “Why?” He narrowed his eyes, “I don’t like the look in your eyes Hannie.”

Jeonghan kissed Joshua gently trying to distract him. “Don’t worry Shua. Nothing bad. Promise. Let’s go out tonight. It’ll be fun.”

Joshua sighed and nodded, knowing that Jeonghan would try to get his way no matter what. And this request wasn’t bad. Not for Joshua anyway. He could feel that it wouldn’t be pretty for Vernon or Seungkwan though.

* * *

 

Vernon opened the door to a rather discrete, fancyish restaurant, letting Seungkwan in first.

The host greeted them. “Welcome. Reservation or needing a table?”

“I have a reserve—“ Vernon said getting cut off by another voice.

“I have a reservation under Yoon Jeonghan.”

Both Seungkwan and Vernon whipped their heads around to see, Jeonghan with a huge shit eating grin on his face and a smiling Joshua.

“Hi,” Joshua said faintly. The smile on his face gentle as ever. But the arm around his shoulder was attached to a very devious, evil werewolf.

“Hey, you two. Fancy seeing you here.” Jeonghan smiled. “We should eat together. Since you backed out of our dinner tonight Kwannie.”

He turned to the host. “Can we get a table for four instead?”

“Of course sir. You are one of our most loyal customers. Let me go get someone set that up and I’ll be right back.” The clacking of the host’s oxfords was all Vernon could hear.

“Hyu-ung,” Seungkwan croaked out. “Why?” For once in his life, well not once, Seungkwan was speechless.

“A coincidence that’s all.” Jeonghan replied, upping the brightness of his smile.

Vernon wanted to die and sink into an open hole at the moment. What the hell man. He turned to Joshua making a why motion with his hands.

“Jeonghan wanted to go out. I agreed. I didn’t know you two would be here,” Joshua said with a sweet smile. “But since you two are here you should eat with us. It’s not like we interrupted anything right?”

For a supposed gentleman Joshua was damn mean in his own right. That smile wasn’t sweet at all. Nope. Jeonghan fucking changed him for sure. More like brought out his meaner side. Vernon hadn’t seen Joshua bring out that side often at all. But with Jeonghan around it was out a lot.

“You can’t say no to this face,” Jeonghan said, holding Joshua’s face gently placing a kiss on it, “right?” The werewolf made sure to put a slight edge into his voice, getting the silent threat across that if the two didn’t agree something ugly would happen.

Seungkwan pouted something ugly, cute in Vernon’s eyes though, and shook his head. Vernon nodded reluctantly knowing that if he didn’t Joshua wasn’t above tattling to his mom about his rude behavior. He would mention it to Vernon’s mom as payback for not agreeing in this case.

“Perfect,” Jeonghan said.

Seungkwan looked like he wanted to hiss and start a little fight, but he tightened his lips and moved away from Vernon.

His face dropped. Why was Boo acting like this?

Off to the side both Jeonghan and Joshua saw the little interaction.

Joshua frowned. Where did Boo Seungkwan get off acting like that to Vernon? If Seungkwan didn’t like him, then he shouldn’t be stringing him along like this. But Joshua knew that Seungkwan did. The way his eyes softened when Vernon went off on weird tangents or laughed hysterically was a great indicator. Seungkwan would smooth down his hair, and slide close when he thought no one was looking. Boo Seungkwan liked Vernon. So why act like this.

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. It was odd to say the least. He knew that Seungkwan liked, if not loved Vernon a great deal. So what the hell was up. Was he feeling insecure or something? He’d have to get to the bottom of this tonight. Because going by the look on Joshua’s face, if he didn’t, Joshua would go and do something to Seungkwan for hurting Vernon like this.

* * *

 

The host came back. “Your table is ready sirs. Please follow me.”

“This is your waiter for tonight, Marco. He’ll be of great help.” With that the host left.

“Hello, I’ll be your waiter for tonight. I’m Marco. If you have any questions about the menu, please don’t hesitate to ask. So what can I get for you all to drink tonight?”

“Beer. A lager,” Jeonghan said.

Joshua let out a little sigh. Werewolves and their crazy ability to not get drunk with their stupid crazy metabolism. “Ice tea. And water for the other two,” Joshua added. The tension between Vernon and Seungkwan was thick and they didn’t seem happy at all.

“So what were you two doing here?” Jeonghan asked, totally ignoring how tense the other two were. He was going straight for the kill tonight. He switched his gaze from Vernon to Seungkwan a few times before clearing his throat, “Who’s going to answer me? I hate it when no one answers me.”

Seungkwan scrambled, answering, “A dinner. We were having dinner.”

“Oh? Together?” Joshua asked.

Vernon almost sighed out loud in relief. At least Joshua’s questions were innocent. Jeonghan was out for blood; his questions were probing for their weak spots.

“Nope, just a coincidence,” Seungkwan said.

“Really now? I heard Vernon say he had a reservation,” Jeonghan said, raising his eyebrow at Seungkwan’s blatant lie.

Vernon was getting tired of this back and forth shit. He slid close to Seungkwan, ignoring the siren’s death glare. Quietly he picked up his hand and placed it on his thigh, playing with Seungkwan’s thin fingers underneath the table. Hopefully with all the touching it would calm the siren down and make things less tense.

It seemed to work because as he kept up with his tiny stroking, Seungkwan’s clipped answers were less terse and mellowed out. Which seemed to surprise Jeonghan who gave him a narrowed stare and a light approving nod.

The waiter came back and took their orders. As he left though, he gave a wink in Seungkwan’s direction. The wink didn’t go unnoticed.

Jeonghan changed tactics as the questioning earlier was like pulling teeth. “I think the waiter is flirting with you. Since you’re unattached and all it wouldn’t hurt to flirt back. Kid looks like a mermaid.”

Joshua gave Jeonghan a fierce look, clearly not liking what his, well husband they were bonded and all, said. Jeonghan leaned over to whisper into his ear, and whatever he said placated Joshua as his angry expression morphed into a thoughtful one.

Seungkwan stiffened. “Mermaids are overrated, narcissistic creatures. I wouldn’t date one.”

Vernon deflated, relaxing once he heard that Seungkwan wasn’t interested. Thank the lord. He moved closer, moving his arm discretely around Seungkwan’s waist.

“If you say so. Then who would you date? Being the only single one left in our circle I feel like we make you the extra unwanted wheel a lot,” Jeonghan asked. “Our circle before we added Joshua and his friends.”

Seungkwan wanted to blurt out he wasn’t single. Not anymore. But he held his tongue. A feat for the siren. He was the only ‘single’ one left if he looked at their original circle of friends. Jihoon and Seungcheol hyung got together rather fast. Wonwoo had Jun fall into his lap on day. Seokmin and Soonyoung recently started doing things together. Jeonghan hyung had Joshua, and their domestic lifestyle was so disgusting yet at the same time it made him jealous. He wanted to say he had Vernon, but how long would he have him, given how he wanted to keep things secret. The reason why he wanted to keep it secret made Seungkwan want to bang his head against the wall it was so dumb, but he couldn’t help it.

“I’m just not ready for dating,” he said, completely ignoring Jeonghan’s original question.

Vernon wanted to shout why but before he could the waiter came back with their food. He left, but not without a lingering smile for Seungkwan. He growled.

Apparently is was loud enough to catch Joshua’s attention, because he asked, “Are you ok Vernon?”

“Yea. M’fine Josh.” He wasn’t. But he had to keep it under wraps. Sort of.

Joshua nodded, going back to cutting Jeonghan’s steak for him. You’d think the werewolf would just eat whole but he was surprisingly fastidious in his eating habits. What was even a further surprise was that Joshua was actually cutting Jeonghan’s food for him. The two were so domestic.

Why couldn’t Vernon have that? All he had was a secret relationship and a Boo Seungkwan who didn’t seem to like him as much as Vernon liked him.

He moved his hand onto the inside of Seungkwan’s thigh, ignoring the sharp look. If Seungkwan wouldn’t admit it, maybe he could get him too. He started stroking it while stuffing his face with his pasta.

Seungkwan complained at the scene across from them. “Why are you making Joshua hyung cut your steak for you? He isn’t your mom.”

“No. He’s my husband. But he likes stealing pieces and hates the way I cut them so if he wants to eat it, he’ll cut it how he likes. By proxy I don’t have to use my hands. Win win situation,” he replied shrugging.

“Hmm,” Joshua said, “he’s right. I hate the way he cuts his meat and I do like stealing some so I started cutting his steak.” He turned to Jeonghan holding out his fork, “Ah?”

Jeonghan opened his mouth, chomping down on the piece of meat Joshua offered him. He took the fork as Joshua handed it off. “Having a husband has its perks kids,” he winked at them, “you should think about finding one.”

Joshua shook his head as he started eating, stealing pieces of steak on occasion.

Vernon kept up his inner thigh stroking, every once in a while, moving super close to Seungkwan’s dick. Ignoring Seungkwan’s side glares, he moved his hand squeezing it gently. He smirked as Seungkwan let out a little gasp that drew Jeonghan’s attention.

The werewolf stared at Vernon, moving his eye down the line of his arm. Raising his brow, he mouthed silently, “Really?”

Vernon smirked, squeezing a bit harder until Seungkwan slapped his hand.

Jeonghan laughed. Nudging Joshua, he gestured at the other two with a slight tilt of his head. Joshua raised his eyebrows in question listening as Jeonghan whispered into his ear, “Your bro. He just pretty much just felt up Seungkwan’s thigh and from the sounds of it squeezed his dick.” The look of horror on Joshua’s face made Jeonghan throw back his head and laugh.

Smacking Jeonghan on the chest, he hissed, “Jeonghan. I didn’t need to know.”

He bent down to whisper, “Sorry,” snickering, “it’s just too funny. Vernon is over having Seungkwan being secretive it seems.”

He let out a sigh. “Just eat. I think Vernon can deal with this himself it seems.”

Jeonghan snorted and nodded.

The two of them went back to eating, sneaking glances at the other couple from time to time.

* * *

 

Seungkwan didn’t get up and leave the first time Vernon felt him up so he continued his touching tactic. Placing his hand here and there. Laying his head on Seungkwan’s shoulder. Playing with Seungkwan’s hair. It was a lot of fun; Seungkwan would turn a shade of red and thin his lips. But with each different thing he did, Seungkwan would hit Vernon or try to move away from him. The smile on Vernon’s face didn’t last long.

They chatted while waiting for the bill to come. Vernon sulking against the cushion of the booth. Marco dropped off the bill and left with a smile and wink again. That happened to be the last straw for Vernon as Seungkwan did absolutely nothing to dissuade the waiter that he was taken or let Vernon do something.

Grabbing Seungkwan by the arm he dragged him out of the booth. Throwing out, “Sorry for leaving but I’ll owe you for dinner later hyungs. I need to talk to my boyfriend.”

Jeonghan nodded and gave him a little salute. Joshua smiled and mouthed good luck.

Ignoring Seungkwan’s squawks to let him go, Vernon pushed the restaurant door open and moved them outside to the side of the building.

“I’ve had it! What is wrong with you? Why can’t we tell everyone we’re dating? Do you not like me?!” Vernon shouted. “Do you want to break up with me?!”

Seungkwan looked down and away from him.

Throwing his hands in the air he exploded, “Fine! Fine! This whole night was a disaster and you acted like you hated being next to me for the whole time! And then there’s the whole keep it quiet thing! I’m done! We’re done! I’m not doing this anymore!” He took a deep breath “I’d say I’m breaking up with you but we’d have to actually agree on our relationship status for that I guess, since it seems you don’t think we’re dating. Secret or otherwise. Bye Seungkwan.”

Vernon moved and turned to walk away until he felt a hand grab his. “What?” He said waspishly. “Are you going to give me more fake words? Like you did before when I asked about telling everyone we’re dating.”

He shook his head.

“Then what do you want from me Boo!”

“I’m scared ok!” He shouted back at Vernon.

Vernon took a step back, surprised. “Afraid of what?”

“That people will talk about how I seduced you with my voice and how I’m using my powers on you! Because why would someone like you want someone like me!”

Vernon looked at him confused. “What do you mean? There’s nothing wrong with cross species relationships. Look at Jeonghan and Joshua. Or Seungcheol and Jihoon hyung.”

“No!” Seungkwan shook his head. “That’s not what I mean. I mean why would such a good looking guy like you want someone like me. I’m chubby and not good looking. People will talk and say I used my powers.”

“Oh my god Boo. You’re so stupid,” Vernon said, bopping him on the head. “Who cares about what other people think. I like you. You like me. Why else would we date? If I cared anything about what people would say I wouldn’t be here with you. Hell I wouldn’t actually be alive if my parents cared about what other people thought.”

Seungkwan looked at him confusion in his eyes.

Vernon looked back at him, his eyes soft and full of caring. “My parents weren’t supposed to get married. They weren’t supposed to have even met. But they did. And here I am. Half vampire half human. If they cared about what the conservative bastards thought of cross species breeding back then, I wouldn’t even be here with you.”

Seungkwan bit his lip, horrified about his outburst and at the idea of Vernon not being alive.

“So why would I care? I’ve had plenty of people tell me I’m an abomination. I’m done listening to shit about my life and existence from people I don’t give a crap about,” poking Seungkwan on the forehead, “you shouldn’t either. So stop denying we’re dating. Let’s tell everyone. Please.”

Jumping onto Vernon, Seungkwan started to apologize profusely. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t. And my powers. And those gossiping people. I’m so sorry.”

Vernon let out an oof. “It’s cool Boo. I get it. But think about how much fun it’ll be to rub it into peoples’ faces when you tell them you’re dating me.” He smirked down at Seungkwan. “My face is one of the best in town after all.”

Seungkwan pushed at him lightly. “Oh my goodness. You cocky vampire.”

“It’s half vampire. And I definitely have room to be cocky. I bagged my ass the best siren in town,” he said smiling at Seungkwan.

“Cheesy brat,” Seungkwan huffed.

Laughing out loud, Vernon hugged Seungkwan hard. Finally.


End file.
